Friends
by BoxofChocolates
Summary: Holly and Artemis are friends but that doesn't mean they know each other well. Second chapter is up. This is not a Artemis/Holly fic.
1. So you're friends right?

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything so let's skip the formalities.

SPOILER: IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY INFO ON ARTEMIS FOWL BOOK 6 SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH.

In case you haven't already looked it up the next book is going to be called Artemis Fowl and the Time paradox. Artemis will fight himself. His brothers' names are Myles and Beckett (right now). Holly and Trouble may have a relationship. And Artemis and Holly may now have a mental connection.

Alright so if this is wrong don't come bitching' to me because this is all rumors and the book doesn't come out till July 2008.

* * *

The unlikely group of acquaintances sat in a shuttle 500 feet from the Earth's core. Why were they there? Well, Foaly decided that all of those involved in the Demon colony's sudden return should be at the final court hearing on Abbott. Newly promoted Major Short and Commander Kelp were instructed to pick up Artemis and his 'gang' at Tara. Unfortunately, Bobo snuck on board and wasn't discovered until halfway to Haven. So the shuttle had to stop and decide what to do with the little cretin. After being stuck at a docking point for two hours a certain genius got bored and decided she might as well be doing something informative. In this case, interrogating her fellow passengers. 

"So you two are friends?" Minerva always liked to get to the point. Genii usually didn't beat around the bush. When they needed to know something relevant they usually got down to the nitty gritty so to speak. In this case she needed to know whether Holly and Artemis' relationship was platonic or something more. While Artemis looked confused at the question Holly merely gave Minerva an amused look.

"I suppose we are…although I'm not so sure when she hits me" Artemis said nodding at a chuckling Holly. Minerva gave a quick sigh of relief. Although she and Artemis were…….well you wouldn't call it dating but maybe something like pre-dating, Minerva knew that she wouldn't stand a chance next to Holly.

"So how long have you known each other?" At Minerva's question Holly whipped out her fingers to count but Artemis beat her to it.

"Too long," At Holly's backhand to his head Artemis continued, "About 6 years. Honestly Holly I'm beginning to agree with Mulch about your anger issues."

"So you must know a lot about each other." Minerva said wistfully. Looking down she missed the look of surprise on her companions' faces.

"Well actually…" Artemis was interrupted by Mulch skidding in at top speed.

"Ok we need Minnie Mouse up here pronto" Mulch gasped. (In case you can't make the connection Minnie Mouse is Minerva) "Bozo or Bobo whatever you call it just found Opal's stash of truffles and let's just say I think Trouble is about to shoot him." Minerva gave an impatient sigh. Little brothers. Sometimes it was best for the world at large if they were never conceived. Be that as it may Minerva quickly went with Mulch to (hopefully) stop the little miscreant. However, that left Artemis and Holly alone.

"We don't really know that much about each other do we?" Holly's quiet voice broke the silence. Artemis quickly thought of what he knew about Holly. She was in Section 8, she'd been promoted to Major, she was a good friend and colleague, she had anger issues, she was pretty, and…………….that was it. Artemis tried to recall anything else he knew when he realized he didn't know Holly. Sure he knew "work Holly" but he didn't really know the Holly who grew up in Haven City.

Holly was also doing some thinking of her own. She knew Artemis was a criminal genius, wasn't a people person, liked to annoy people, hated lollipops, his mother's name was Angeline, his father's name was obviously Artemis, his brothers' Myles and Beckett, he had a bodyguard, and Butler was his closet friend as well as Juliet. Holly furrowed her brow trying to think of something else that she may have missed. What was his middle name? Where did he go to school? Holly didn't have answers to these questions.

* * *

Alright that's the first chapter. If you like it, hate it, want me to continue, or don't want me to send a review. However, I'm still going to continue even if I get flamed. 


	2. Buildup

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Go bug someone who does.

* * *

"Wow we're probably the worst friends in the world." Holly chuckled while putting her head in her hands. Artemis frowned in disagreement.

"Oh absolutely. Only 'the worst friends in the world' would save each other from death numerous times. That makes complete sense." Artemis's sarcasm was met by Holly's backhand as usual.

"What I meant, smart ass, is that we've known each other for what? A little over 3 years? And we still don't know anything about each other." Holly said.

"Actually it has been a little over _5 years _not _3 years._ You've forgotten the time tunnel," Artemis glanced at Holly before continuing. "And I wouldn't necessarily say we don't know anything about each other."

"Alright then Fowl what exactly do you know about me?" Artemis frowned at Holly's question.

"Well you're in Section 8, hate criminals, like using me as your personal punching bag (Holly chuckled), view Root as a father figure, you're a good ally, and…….you like Trouble Kelp." Artemis rushed out the last part hoping that Holly wouldn't notice.

She did.

"Excuse me?! And what gives you that idea?!" Holly poked Artemis rather hard in the head to emphasize her irritation. Artemis felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead. Foaly warned him not to say anything but honestly who listens to Foaly when it comes to areas of the heart? It took him half a century to find a girlfriend for Pete's sake (honestly who's Pete?).

"Just forget I said anything." Artemis said as Holly's hand twitched to her buzz baton. "Anyway that is all I know about you." Holly's angry look was placed by an expression of disbelief.

"So you only know 6 things about me?" Artemis glanced at Holly.

"I suppose."

"So you never looked up my profile on the LEP site?" Artemis stiffened momentarily. He never did tell Holly exactly _how_ he freed Mulch, only that he did. He could only assume Holly somehow made a lucky guess as to the _how_.

"Holly honestly, whatever makes you think I would hack into Foaly's mainframe?" Holly laughed at Artemis's attempt at an innocent face.

While Artemis could be described as devious, intelligent, kind, and a pain in the ass, 'innocent' was not a word in his character profile. Artemis shook his head, realizing he couldn't fool Holly. She somehow always could tell when he was lying.

"Alright" Artemis sighed, "I did _almost _look at your profile but…I couldn't do it. I felt like I was invading your privacy." Wasn't it strange that only 5 years ago he would never care if he invading a person's privacy? Artemis credited his new found morals to Holly although he would never tell her that.

Holly felt touched. It was at moments like these that Artemis's growth to the human being he was today could be seen. Probably because of Artemis's chivalry Holly decided to do something usually unheard of.

"Would you like to know more about me?"

* * *

Okay new chapter. I know a lot of people are going to be pissed at the Trouble comment BUT I'm actually trying to keep most of my information somewhat factual. Anyways the next chapter will be up sometime this week so nobody spaz out. So review, fave, whatever. I'm still writing the story. 


End file.
